


Gettin’ Cozy

by bracelitperson



Series: Unknown Amount of Days of Soft Christmas Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), dean rides cas, dumb soft dorks, i really don’t know what to tag for that so there you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelitperson/pseuds/bracelitperson
Summary: Dean and Cas get snowed in the Impala ;)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Unknown Amount of Days of Soft Christmas Destiel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560319
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Gettin’ Cozy

Dean huffed as he slammed Baby’s door. He paused to pet the door and apologize as Cas rolled his eyes.

“I assume we’re gonna be here for a bit then?” Dean gives Cas a bitch face. They were on a case in the middle of Minnesota and somehow got stuck on the side of the road. Dean just called triple-A with a 4-hour wait. Cas smirks at Dean and his bitch face disappears.

“Aren’t there blankets in the trunk?” Dean smiles back and pushes his door out. Shoving against the snow, he clambers through to the trunk.

He pops the trunk and bends down to reach to the back for the blankets. He didn’t realize Cas got out of the car and surprises when he grabs his ass. Dean smiles and turns around into Cas’s arms.

“What was that for, Cas?” He says around a flirty smile right against his lips. Cas smiles back and hooks his arms over Dean’s shoulder.

“What was what for?” Dean rolls his eyes and kisses him. Cas smiles into it and Dean gets that electric tingling down his spine.

“Come on, it’s freezing.” Cas smooches him, grabs his hand, and walks quickly into the backseat. Dean follows, almost tripping in the snow from his haste. He sits down next to Cas and wraps them in the blankets. He remembers he has whiskey below the seat and reaches down to grab it.

“Ah-ha!” Dean bellows in triumph, causing Cas to roll his eyes and curl closer into Dean’s lap. Dean smiles lovingly at Cas before downing some of the whiskey. He offers it to him, which gets him a smile in return and an angel sipping whiskey in his lap.

He passes it back to Dean, who takes another swig before closing it and putting it back below the seat. His arm curls around Cas’s waist and Cas smiles against his shoulder.

Cas’s hot breath is tickling Dean’s neck as he rubs soothing circles into his trench coat. Dean finally realizes that they should call Sam with an update, but thinks better of it because of the 170-pound handsome angel on his lap.

Cas softly kisses Dean’s neck, causing him to shiver. He feels him smile widely against his skin before planting more kisses on his neck. 

“Cas...” Dean whispers out as Cas gets up to straddle him so he can kiss his jawline. Dean smiles and redirects Cas to kiss him on the lips. His fingertip traces his jaw as the kiss gets more heated, causing Cas to push up against Dean’s lap. Dean groans in his angel’s mouth and Cas circles his tongue around Dean’s before going to unbutton his flannel.

Dean sweeps the infamous trench coat and suit jacket onto the floor of the Impala. Cas giggles and brings his arms around his shoulders.

Dean gently lays Cas down under him on the seats and kisses down his mouth to his neck. Cas pushes Dean’s flannel off and tosses it next to his jackets. Dean sucks a bruise into his collarbone as he unbuttons his collared shirt. Cas breathes heavier against his neck and pushes at Dean’s shirt hem.

Dean obeys and almost rips his shirt off. Cas snickers as he pulls the sleeves of his arms and put their shirts on the floor.

He works open Dean’s jeans as Dean goes back to his mouth again. He begins to reach his hand into Dean’s pants as the phone starts ringing. Dean startles against Cas’s lips and groans. They stay like that as it continues ringing. Cas takes his hand back, causing Dean to pout.

“It’s probably Sam.” Dean rolls his eyes and reaches into the passenger seat to grab his phone.

“Fine, angel.” He whispers before answering the call.

“Hey, Sam. No, we’re fine. We got snowed in on the side of the road. No, we’ll be fine. No, we’re not having sex. I called triple A an hour ago. Yeah, see you soon. Bye.” Dean throws his phone back into the front seat and smirks back at Cas.

“Where were we?” Cas dives back at his mouth and reaches his hand back into Dean’s boxers. Dean groans and detaches his lips from Cas’s as he strokes his cock. Dean reaches down at Cas’s pants and unbuttons quickly.

Cas raises his hips up so Dean can drag them down his thighs. They breathe in each other’s air as Dean pushes his pants down and throws their pants on the floor before he starts kissing Cas feverishly again. Dean stops for a moment to reach into the front seat and Cas frowns.

“Dean? What?-“ He stops as he sees the little bottle in Dean’s hand.

“Why do you have that in the car?” Dean rolls his eyes as he squeezes some lube into his hands.

“For moments just like this, dork.” He wraps his hand around their cocks and Cas closes his mouth. Cas’s hands find their way into Dean’s hair as he rubs them together.

“Dean...” Cas groans it into his shoulder as he jerks his hips into Dean’s hand. Dean chuckles lowly against Cas’s hair, hot breath trailing down his angel’s neck as strokes them both off.

Dean stops to Cas’s dismay and scoots down to be eye level with Cas’s dick. He swirls his tongue around the head and Cas’s head falls back against the door. He follows a vein along the shaft and follows back up to the top, collecting up his pre-come. He keeps teasing until Cas is whining above him.

“Dean, don’t be a dick.” Dean hums around the head and Cas lets out a breath.

“Well, you are what you eat.” Cas gives him a bitch face and Dean smiles around his cock.

“Sorry. I’m on it, babe.” Cas melts at the nickname and Dean starts sucking. He swirls his tongue as he goes, edging his teeth when he hits the vein. Cas moans loudly and grabs Dean’s hair, tugging a little. Dean moans around his cock and Cas is seeing stars. Cas is on the edge of coming and it takes all his strength to stop Dean. He tugs harder at Dean’s hair to stop him, but he sucks even harder.

“Dean, stop...” Dean stops and looks up expectantly at Cas.

“What?”

“Don’t wanna come like that...” Dean smirks and licks up Cas’s chest, tweaking his nipples with his tongue.

“What do you want?” Cas grabs Dean’s hand to make him stop and pulls his head up to eye level.

“I want you to ride me.” Dean smiles as he goes in for a kiss and right against Cas’s lips he stops for a second.

“Yeehaw.” He deadpans before devouring Cas’s lips and reaching down to grab the bottle of lube he threw somewhere. He pours more in his palm and rubs his finger together.

He reaches behind to work him self open, fingering around his hole before pushing his index finger in. He stops kissing Cas to breathe and focus on his task. Cas smiles against his lips, watching the show.

Dean pushes back against his finger, before adding another. He’s almost wreathing when he adds a third, stretching against his walls. He moans loudly when he hits his prostate, riding against his fingers to hit it again. Dean pulls back hesitantly and rubs the excess lube onto Cas’s cock and Cas groans against his neck.

Cas grabs his hips as Dean positions himself above him. They both moan appreciably loud as he sinks down. He breathes in slowly, feeling the warmth flow through his body, the electric tingle down his spine. Cas was smiling up at him, pupils blown wide, looking like he just won the lottery.

Cas reaches up and runs his fingers through his hair, kissing his neck. Dean moans as Cas sucks a bruise into his neck. Dean pushes against Cas, causing him to bite down harder. He mumbles an apology against his neck before licking the bite and giving it a kiss.

Dean smiles and pushes Cas onto his back again. He pushes up and drops back down. Cas’s eyes roll back into his head as Dean continues riding him, gripping his hips tightly, but not tight enough to bruise. Dean smiles proudly as he rides Cas’s cock, feeling pre-come drip onto Cas’s stomach every time Cas groans.

Dean starts going faster, clamping his walls around Cas’s dick. Cas slams up to kiss Dean, making him hit his prostate straight on. Dean moans loudly and Cas smiles against his lips as he thrust into that spot again. Dean slams down again and Cas thrust against him. Dean wraps his hand tightly around Cas’s shoulder and braces his other against the Impala ceiling. Cas whispers sweet nothings into Dean’s neck as he thrust into him. Dean whimpers into his lover’s ear and slams back down before he screams.

Dean comes untouched all over Cas and his stomach and throws his head back. Cas bites down on Dean’s neck as he comes inside of Dean. They both come down from absolute bliss and Dean can feel Cas smile against his bitten neck.

“Damn, Cas. When’d you get a vampire kink?”

Cas kisses the bite in apology.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean too.”

“It’s fine. Kind of liked it.” Cas chuckles and rolls his eyes. Dean props his hand against the ceiling and pulls himself off of Cas.

”Cas, can you...?” Cas nods and “mojos” them clean. Dean smiles appreciatively at Cas and kisses the tip of his nose.

He reaches down to grab the blankets and pulls Cas back into his lap. Cas curls into Dean’s neck.

“Won’t the triple-A people be here soon? Shouldn’t we get-“ Dean cuts him off with a kiss.

“In a minute.” Cas scoffs against Dean’s neck and snuggled closer for warmth.

“Love you.” Dean smiles against Cas’s hair and kisses his forehead.

“Love you too, angel.”


End file.
